


It's all about the combo moves

by Nyx27Seth



Category: Xiaolin Chronicles, Xiaolin Showdown
Genre: Humor, M/M, Party, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:00:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3260876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyx27Seth/pseuds/Nyx27Seth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and his best friend Skyler (OC) are planning a party. Chase feels like his lover is cheating on him and spies on him. Shadow trusts her lover. Jack and Clay get a little trip to memory lane. Chack!</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's all about the combo moves

**Author's Note:**

> An: Hehehehe, I was bored.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown/Chronicles and any songs or vids I put up. If I put a song or anything I'll put the URL at the end if your interested in watching it. The only thing I own are my OCs which isn't that much.
> 
> Warning: Okay before anyone goes any further. Yaoi is guy on guy. Yuri is girl on girl. I know I mention this on my note but I just want ya to make sure your not into that. Another thing if your just getting into it and want to read yaoi or yuri. Well, Yaoi is meant for girls since it had more romance than Yuri. I don't care the fact it's two guys I mean some stories are just soo beautiful and sweet. Anyhu, warning this contain Yaoi! :) I have terrible grammar! I've never been good at it! I only write for the fun of it and to get better at it. So, if you want to review go ahead and make it nice. I dislike rudeness and people who think they are smart ass, they're just being jerks. I am sorry if that is you but it's true. No one likes a jerk! Anyway, I don't mind people correcting stuff but make it nice (by nice I don't mean sugar coating it) I mean, I want a reasonable criticism. I am so sorry I have to write this but someone is very slow and thinks I like positive criticism when I love intelligent criticism. I can handle but if it's rude. Ohhh, honey you got another thing coming. I'm just saying if you can be mean then I'll be a bitch. Sorry, for the language peeps. Anyway, please be nice about it. I don't mind. Thank you. Oh, if you read my other stories and don't like it. Then, Do Not LIKE! DO NOT READ! I don't understand why people continue to read if they don't like it! I FIND NO LOGIC IN IT! Also, I sometimes put sex scenes. Be warned! It may contain some S&M, BDSM, and regular.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Oh yeah! I'm kicking your ass!" Skyler smirks pushing the buttons on her Xbox 360 controller. She uses her combo moves to wipe Jack's player with one special attack.

Jack growled watching his player getting his ass kicked. They were playing Soul Calibur 5, they created their own characters (which are themselves). Jack used Natsu's weapon while getting his player look like him. They were obsessive with the game, playing it for over four hours straight. They had so much fun making different characters and to their brilliant minds decided to make characters that look like their lovers, enemies, and friends. The two kept it a secret from their lovers because one thing they know how they will react. So, they only use their own character or when their lovers are not around they would play the other ones.

Jack watched his player lose, "AUGH!" He cracked his knuckles ready for the next round. Skyler had a wicked smirk on her pretty face. "Oh, it's on!" Jack was ready when the battle begins. This time Jack had his tongue sticking out struggling to push his buttons to make crazy combos and special moves. Skyler hissed when she couldn't hit Jack's player since the redhead was pushing his buttons like a crazy person. The next thing she knew her player made a scream and lost.

"FUCK!" She tossed her control. Her fingers started to hurt from playing the game. Jack laughs at her, the pink-haired female huffed crossing her arms. "You suck! You didn't let me breathe!"

"You did the same to me, too! You shouldn't be talking!" Jack said as he paused the game. He stared at his friend. The two met during those rich parties. It was crazy to meet the daughter of one of the biggest companies in the world and the greatest powerful boss of the Black Dragon Mob in Asia. One of Asia's biggest, dangerous, evilest, cruelest, ruthless mob. To the redhead surprised she wasn't mean or a bitch, she had the sweetest personality he had ever seen. Usually, at his parent's business parties, people would comment him 'weird', 'ugly', 'abnormal', the list goes on. But, Skyler was different from the others. For starters, she's cute and adorable- not to mention her body. The female had light soft baby pink hair, tan skin color with Saphire eyes. She's tall, have curves and massive boobage (Double Ds). Jack thought she was too good to be true. Who would be friends with him looking like that? No, she was different. She has to live in China away from her family in Brazil and live away from where her father works. She practically raised herself (with a little help from her butlers and maids). Another reason, Jack thinks she's so awesome is her high IQ level and her nerdy side on machinery, video games, shows, comic books, the list can go forever. They had so much in common. They get panic attacks, afraid of the dark at times, and the fear of losing their mother. Yes, they became best friends after that party.

"Hmph! I'm going to get more chips." Skyler got off her butt from the floor. She wore a long green-blue sweater long sleeve dress and socks. She picked up the empty bowl heading to the door.

Jack saw the empty cans of soda, "Wait! Let me get us some drinks. How about beer?"

"You just read my mind." Skyler smiled widely. The two walk down the hall to the kitchen. Jack wore his plaid yellow pajamas and his Frankenstein sleeveless red shirt and his fuzzy yellow monster slippers. He stopped putting gel on his red hair knowing it's better to leave it spikey soft then hard and greasy looking. He became more mature- at times and had grown into a very handsome male. The redhead had a well average tone muscle male body with a nice bottom formed, long pale legs. His body is pretty feminine looking at times.

The two were in the kitchen getting their things. Skyler put some chips in the large bowl while Jack get's a six-pack of beer. "Should we watch Netflix?" Skyler asked.

"Yeah. If there's anything good on." Jack bends down to get the six-pack can of beer in the refrigerator.

Skyler hopped happily, "We could watch Ip Man! It's such a good movie!"

"How about something that we didn't watch a billion times." Jack said putting the six pack on the counter, he had one hand on his hip.

"We saw it twice."

"Well, when Chase wanted to see it and we keep watching it over and over again."

"Why? I mean, me and Shadow saw it like three times."

Jack chuckled, "Chase liked the movie and he wanted to learn Ip Man's moves. You know, how he throw punches and kicks."

"Did he learn it?"

"Yeah. But, we still watch it when he feels like it. We even saw the second and third one."

"Yeah! Me and Shadow would watch it but she would fall asleep through the middle of the third one."

Jack and Skyler laughs at their mates. "I wonder if they'll like Warriors?"

"I think they would it has blood, war, enemies, betrayal, pride. Sounds good for them." Jack nodded at the description.

"Does Chase like Bruce Lee?"

"I'm not sure." Jack paused for a moment, "Bruce Lee is awesome and one of the best but I think Ip Man is his favorite."

"How about Jackie Chan?"

"Chase is not very fond of humor at times. He doesn't even laugh at Rush HOUR! One of the best comedy movies ever made!"

"Really? Shadow loves that movie. She even likes watching Hangover."

"So much for them being alike."

Skyler giggles, "Just because Chase made her with his rib doesn't mean she'll be the same. Remember in science about cloning."

"True." The two chatted for a bit until they heard a loud slam. They stop dead track, "Shit! They're here. I forgot to turn off the game! You distract them while I hide it." Jack whispered he went running to their man-cave room.

Skyler quickly went to the main foyer. She put on her soft smiles seeing the Overlord and her mate walking in holding two very large dragons. "Hello, Chase sir! Hi, Shadow!" She said.

Chase glanced at Skyler holding one of the dragons in his arms, "Hello, Skyler."

"Hey, babe." Shadow smirks dropping the dragon in her arms to the floor. She had blood smear on her cheek but that didn't stop her from giving a soft peck on her mate's pink plump lips.

Skyler giggles, "Had fun?"

"Yes! It was easy to kill them." Shadow nuzzled at her lover, "I missed you!" Skyler patted on her lover's head. Who knew she could be the cuddling type?

Chase looks around, "Where's Jack?"

"Oh!" Skyler paused for a moment, "He was putting on NETFLIX! You know, since we got bored from our usual activities."

"Usual activities?" Chase questioned.

Skyler gulped for a moment. How could Jack like the Overlord? He's too scary to talk to! "Well, you know, lab work, experiments, what's new in the world? Did you know there might be a new World War?"

"Hmm, it would be excellent to see blood and gore." Chase commented.

Skyler nodded, "Well, it's a maybe since their still talking about. I mean, what's the deal with North Korea threatening America. America have one of the largest dangerous atomic weapons. Well, there's Russia but you know. But, you know, things are getting better. I mean, I read this one article about a guy donating a million dollars to the poor. What a good guy?" This made Chase glared at her.

"I was more interested in war then a fool doing good." He said in a serious voice.

"Oh! Well, I mean, I guess that's bad for you. I mean good bad. Not bad bad like evil bad. Or the nice way of evil bad but you know, good bad because you don't like hearing about what's the good things are happening," Skyler became lost in her own words watching at Chase giving her an annoyed expression, "but, you know good things makes the world happy and people are not aware of the evil is going on. I mean, I'm not sayin-" Shadow put her hand on her lover's shoulder, "Skyler, relax. My father understood what are you trying to say… I think." The two look at Chase.

The Overlord nodded, "Yes. Interesting use of words, Skyler."

"Really?" Skyler asked seeing the Overlord nodding again, "THANK GOD! I was confusing myself. I mean, Jack told me to distract you since we were- Opps!"

"What was that?" Chase crossed his arms, "Distracting me? What were you two doing?"

Skyler saw Shadow giving her a look. "Nothing!"

"I heard you perfectly clear." Chase's golden eyes glow.

Skyler turned around and runs off down the hall, "JACK!" Chase groaned rubbing his temples.

"What a smart consort you pick?" He said sarcastically.

Shadow shot a glare at her father, "Like your one to talk. Let's not forget a certain red head." Chase glares back. The two began walking down the halls following Skyler.

Jack was in the room putting away the game in his secret stash. He locked it with his code and hides it under one secret door. It was covered with a Nirvana poster, one his favorite bands. He heard Skyler's voice about Netflix so he put that on his computer screen. Once he became comfortable he heard Skyler's voice, "JACK!" Oh shit.

Skyler runs into the room, "I accidently said I was distracting Chase and Shadow- now they want to know what we're hiding!"

"Shh!" Jack had a moment to think, "Let me t-" Chase and Shadow walks in, "What are you hiding, Spicer?"

Jack and Skyler looked at each other, "Um. Nothing!"

"I do not like it when you lie to me, Spicer." Chase's eyes glow.

Skyler sighs, "Okay. You caught us. We were talking about our new love." Jack stared at her wide eyes.

"New love?" Chase growled, no one should leave him being alive.

Shadow stared at Skyler wide eyes. "Yes. Well, it's more like our number one fan. Right, Jack. Our number one favorite villain Smaug." Jack paused for a moment to process everything.

"Yeah! It was sort of secret. Skyler and me saw the Hobbit and we fell in love with this dragon. He's so cool and awesome." Jack said with a smile, "His eyes are awesome and it's crazy how famous he became just from the first movie."

"Oh! And that last line he said, 'I am fire! I. Am. DEATH!" Skyler hopped happily, "It was super cool. Such a evil dragon."

"Oh! And when fangirls made his have a human form. Sherlock looks so cool as a red dragon. He had these awesome hot yellow eyes and he have scales and-"Skyler added, "And his cool dark hair and snake-like tongue. Don't forget he killed a lot of people. He's so cool."

"We should've gone to Tumblr and post a few stuff." Jack laughs, "Remember that photo of Smuaglock having his awesome warrior armor on. Oh, he's amazing!"

"I know!" The two were into their favorite character from the movie.

The two stop noticing dark auras from their mates. Chase and Shadow had their eyes glowing and growling. Oh… "Um… Chase?" Jack said slowly seeing Chase's hand gripping on his armor, "Your awesome! I mean, your one of the best around. It was just a movie. Me and Skyler have other favorite characters."

"Yeah! Smaug is great. But, you guys, are more evil and awesome." Skyler smiled patting on her mate's head, "Don't get jealous."

"Yeah, it's nothing big." Jack smiled. He accidently sat on his keyboard behind him. On the large screen showing Smaug the Terrible. Chase growled at Jack. "It's just a screen saver! I have ones of Skyler and me and-" Chase gave him a rough kiss, biting hard on Jack's bottom lip.

"Ow!" Jack pulled away.

Chase smirks evilly, "For finding a "new love" I have to punish you for it. I do not like it when my consort is drooling over another being and thinks he could get away with it." He picked Jack putting his over his shoulder, "I think a proper punishment will do you good."

"Wait, Chase! My ass is still sore from last night!" Jack whined as he felt Chase slaps his bottom.

"Don't care." Chase laughs evilly.

Skyler's eyes looked straight at Shadow, "Are you-" Shadow licks her lips pulling Skyler close to her, "Yup! I think you deserve it." She carried her bridal style into their room.

Two hours later…

Jack was limping to Skyler's room. His ass was throbbing in pain each step he took. "Damn you, Chase!" Jack rubs his bottom in pain, "Ow." He loves it when Chase is rough and wild but this time it was a bit too rough- not to mention they had four hours of sex the other night and night before. He felt his ass was going to split in two. Lucky, for him the Overlord fell asleep looking pleased. Damn, who knew Chase was hornier then Jack? He went knocks on Skyler's and Shadow's room door.

"Come in." Skyler groaned. Jack walks in seeing Skyler naked on the bed looking tired, zoned out, and dizzy.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Ehhh." Skyler responded.

"Was she rough?"

"Huh uh."

"You'll live." Jack saw Skyler covering herself with her bed sheet, "Stop hiding your self. I had seen you naked more then once."

"True. We were boyfriend and girlfriend or friends with benefits." Skyler nodded she put on her light blue nightie on.

"Where's Shadow?" Jack asked.

"She went to get some snacks. She always gets hungry after having sex." Skyler saw Jack's neck covered in bite marks, "Where's yours?"

"He took a nap. He'll wake up soon." Jack shrugs.

"You think it was worth it lying to them about the game?"

"I guess. I mean, Chase hates it when I play video games since he thinks it's foolish and a waste of time. One time he got mad I was playing mindcraft and Black Ops and broke them. Oh! And he broke my streetfighter games, too and he got super jealous when I was drooling over Devil Jin from Tekken Tag Tournament and he broke the game." Jack stated.

Skyler sighs, "Ouch. Maybe we should let him try. I mean, Shadow likes to try new things including things in the bed."

Jack chuckled, "Maybe- Hey, did you get a message from Kimiko?"

"Oh yeah, about the party right?"

"Yeah. She wants us to bring the game."

"Hehehe, she likes it."

"She loves it."

"The party is tomorrow. I don't think Chase and Shadow would like it if we hang out with the enemy."

"Ehh, their weird. They can handle it. Besides, it's a party." Jack shrugs.

Skyler giggles, "I guess and they didn't really care when Ashley and Kimiko got together."

"True. Knowing it's Ashley and Kim's party we better bring some food since Clay eats like a freakin' beast." Jack said.

"Shouldn't Raimundo feed his man?"

"Hahaha, Clay is a freakin' beast! He eats like he has nine stomachs. Trust me! When I made ribs he ate all of it." Jack said, he became quite the chef. If anything he's better at cooking then anyone he know besides Chase and Skyler.

"Well, he's a cowboy. They love ribs." Skyler giggles.

"That reminds me. I have to text Raimundo about food. Since, I'm usually the one that brings meals. They bring chips and soda."

Skyler giggles, "I'll bring some candy. Knowing Ping Pong and Omi like eating something sweet and maybe some spiked candy with liquor."

"Hehehe, it's funny to see drunken Omi and Ping Pong." Jack laughs. The two talked for a bit until Shadow walks in holding a tray filled with weird food.

"I brought some treats." Shadow smiled.

"I better go then. Don't forget Skyler." Jack smirks he saw Shadow staring at his mate. Once he left.

"Forget what?"

"Me and Jack are going to the super market and go at his parent's place for a bit. He needs to do something." Skyler said with a smile, "So, you made some spicy buffalo bat wings for me?"

"Yes." Shadow handed her the bowl, "I love you, so much."

"I love you, too." Skyler tongue kisses her consort.

Jack rush over the lab room to get his shoulder bag putting the game inside, his wallet, his keys, and a manga he borrowed from Kimiko. Thank god, he knows several different languages- one being Japanese. He went over he room to his surprised seeing Chase standing in the middle of the room wearing a white towel half naked. Looks like Chase took a shower once he woke up. "Chase! Your up early?" Jack saw the clock noticing his lover woke up twenty minutes early then usual.

"Yes." Chase answered, "I felt the need to shower." He saw Jack looking a little off.

"Oh! Well, shower is always good. How was it?" Jack asked as he went over to his part of the closet taking out a set of clothes.

Chase watched his mate taking out his clothes, "It was well."

Jack nodded as he placed his blue jeans, blue t-shirt and black sneakers on the bed. "That's cool! I'ma take a shower." Jack took his black towel leaving his cell phone on his side of the draw. Chase always knew Jack know to place his things on his side. It pleases him that the red head was organized and knows how to put things in a neatly fashion. The issue Jack was a bit color blind with shades of reds and browns. So, Chase would help him from time to time.

The Overlord put on his usual armor uniform. He heard Jack's cell phone vibrating and vibrating and vibrating. "Spicer must have something important." He went over expecting something from his family business. When he found out Jack's family was very cruel with their dirty work on their business and let Jack take care of it once he became of age. Instead, to the Overlord surprise it was a message from Clay. Why would his lover have the enemies' number? It wouldn't hurt to peek. Chase looks through the messages.

Clay: Well, I could use something tender and meaty.

Jack: Meaty and tender, huh? I could do that! But, can't Rai do it for you.

Clay: Nah, partner. He's sucks bad as-

Jack: Alright, cowboy. I get it. We don't need cowboy metaphors.

Clay: Sorry. It's a habit. I remember you use to like it.

Jack: Shut up!

Clay: Hahaha! Alright. Anyway, you better be there!

Jack: I will. I got a plan to meet with ya. I just need a few help with you cowboy.

Clay: How so?

Jack: You can get me some Texan Hot Sauce.

Clay: Oooo sounds great. Your planning to rub it over my meat?

Jack: Yes, with BBQ, too. I take my time, alright. I massage it then pound it and rub it nice and slow. It's a process.

Clay: Sounds good. I probably won't move for weeks.

Jack: Hahaha, since when you do?

Clay: Hey, can't a cowboy enjoy his goods.

Jack: You can dream all you want but I have to take a shower. So peace! Chat with ya later.

Clay: Okay. Wait! Raimundo said he wants to see how you do it so we might come over. Hello? You're there? Just tell us where your going to be at since Chase won't know.

Chase blinks a couple of time, "A process? With hot sauce?" Is Jack cheating on him with- with a Xiaolin monk? Using hot sauce? How in the world Clay like hot sauce on his… never mind that. Anger started to rose he would break through those bathroom doors and kill Spicer. But, wait… Raimundo? It sounds highly unreal Jack wanting a threesome with the cowboy and Brazilian. Then, again things are possible. Chase had a few experiments with a couple of lovers back in his day. Maybe he should catch them on the spot then kill them all. No, torture Jack for betrayal and false attraction then murder the two monks. Chase put the phone back where it was, hearing the door opening. "Wow! Who knew a shower can be so awesome?" Jack smirks having his towel around his body. He glanced over at Chase, "What hit you in the face?"

"Nothing. I was just annoyed from your device. It keeps vibrating." Chase holds the cell phone. Jack quickly snatch the phone to Chase surprise that was the fastest reflex he ever seen from his redhead consort. "Is it your family?"

Jack nodded texting a message, "Ye-yeah. My mom wanted to get these codes." Chase notices the lie. "So, are you going to train or anything?"

"Why?" Chase gotten closer to consort, "You want me to leave? Its like your hiding something from me."

"No! It's just you never cared what I do." Jack shrugs, "It's kinda surprising your still here."

"Maybe I want something different for today." Chase smirks as he wraps his arms around Jack's waist. Their chest touches while the Overlord use his free hand to peel off his consort's black towel. The towel fell in a circle around Jack's feet. The Prince of Heylin smirks at the view of his consort's pale white body having a few bite marks, scratches, bruises, and hickies. Jack blushed that contrast with his pale white skin, his skin was very clear and sensitive. So, it's easy for the Overlord to notice any changes on Jack's body. So far, Jack had his marks human and dragon form. Chase run his fingers down Jack's perfect back making the redhead shiver.

"Chase…" Jack couldn't help but gave a little moan feeling his lover's hand on his back. The warmth of Chase's hand gave Jack the tingles.

Chase's eyes soften when he presses his lips onto the redhead's bruised lips. "Chase." Jack pulled a little back but the Overlord continues to kiss him rough pushing his reptile tongue in the albino's mouth. Jack couldn't say no he let Chase tongue kiss him.

"Chase… really! I have to change." Jack pulled away from the Overlord to put on his blue t-shirt.

Chase crosses his arms, "And where you think you're going?"

"To my parents house. Well, I have to go to the grocery store then I go to my parents' house. Skyler is going with me. We're very busy today so me and her might sleep at my parents house if we finish our list late." Jack put on his black boxers and blue jeans.

This did not suit well with The Prince of Evil, "And you decided this without my permission?"

Jack's red eyes tear away from tying his sneakers with a confused look on his face, "You never cared where I go, Chase? Really? Are you that bored today that you need me to amuse you?" Jack didn't understand why Chase is being so cranky. He finished tying his sneakers, went over to get his shoulder bag. He combs his hair back and put cologne on him.

"You are right. But, I feel like something is off. You look like your hiding something from me." Chase said in a dark manner.

Jack's eyes widen, "I'm not hiding anything, Chase. I'm going over my parents' house I promise."

Chase didn't believe his consort's lie. So he decides to take the lie and keep an eye on his lover. "Very well. I believe you." With that the Overlord walk out of the room.

Jack stared at the spot where his lover was, "What was that about? I should be more careful before he finds out." His cell phone rings and picked it up.

"Hello?" Jack answered getting his jet keys. He put on his black cardigan.

"Jack!" Kimiko sounded pleased, "It's me Kimiko."

"Yeah, what's up?"

"I need you to get your mixes. Since, I heard you have great mixes and get some liquor and beer, please. Ashley and me will pay you back. Right now, we're setting the party up. We need a few things since Clay told us your going to the super market."

"Yeah. I'll drop by and get the list. Tell Clay I'll there soon so tell him to prepare himself with his Texan hot sauce." Jack put his mixes CDs and packed extra spare of clothes.

Little did Jack know Chase was hearing him behind the large door listening to everything? Chase frowned at his consort's words, "So, he lied to me. I wonder who knows this little betrayal." He heard Kimiko's voice in the other line. They're making a fool of him. He refused to let this slide. All he needs is proof to finish this problem. He walked away so his consort wouldn't notice him.

Jack went over to Skyler's door, "Sky, it's time to go."

"NO! She's not leaving." Shadow whined over the other door, "She's staying with me."

Skyler giggles, "Shadow, I have to go." She opens the door while Shadow was snuggling against, "I promise when I come back I'll stay with you the whole day."

"Promise?"

"I promise." Skyler gave a quick peck at her consort; "I'll call you later. Bye."

Shadow growled at Jack, "You better take care of her or else, worm!"

"Ouch. I thought we got through with this."

"She's just worries for me." Skyler giggles, "Bye, Shadow." The two left to the Xiaolin Temple. Jack borrowed the Silver Blue Manta Ray Shen Gong Wu.

"Alright, here is the list. The party is going to be in Ashley's place." Kimiko handed Jack the list, "Here's everything we need and the money. Sorry, we could've done it but Ashley needs to get the party ready for tomorrow and stuff."

"Don't worry about it. I'll get this as soon as possible." Jack smirks reading the list.

"Thanks, Jack. You're the best." Kimiko got the CD mixes from Jack in her hands.

"I know." Jack went over to the Manta Ray seeing Clay putting a box of Texan Hot sauce in it, "Thanks."

"No problem partner. Raimundo and me are going to visit you to see how you make your ribs." Clay smirks the two were walking down in the cowboy's room, "Any more hot sauce?"

"Well, knowing you will eat five rackets maybe another box." Jack sniffs the air, "What's that smell?"

Clay frowned smelling himself, "Hey, I showered!"

"No! Not that." Jack smells it in Clay's Texas stash, "It's woody and good. Is it what I think it is?" He opens the draw and smiled, "AH HA! Keeping this away from me."

"I didn't know you use Hickory wood for cooking. Just like a true Texan." Clay smirks, "I have apple and cherry."

"That would be the awesome if you gave me some Hickory and Cherry. I would use apple but I barely have anytime." Jack said, "And apple is great with chicken."

"Well, you are making the dinner spread. Kimiko and Ashley are making the dip and getting chips. I'm BBQing burgers, veggie burgers (for Omi and PingPong), and hot dogs. Raimundo is going to make drinks. Omi and Ping Pong are setting up the games. Le Mime is bringing fireworks. Jermaine is the Dj. Then, Skyler called dibs on the sweets."

"I got you. Well, I'm making ribs, potatoes salad, smash potatoes, salad, yellow rice, and some vegetarian meals for Omi and Ping Pong. So far, that's what I have in my head." Jack sniffs the Hickory wood and Cherry wood, "These will be great for the ribs."

"I'll go to my dad's farm and get more. You want two big boxes, right?"

"The more the flavorful for the meat." Jack said, "Oh, and get some Texan barbeque. That's one of my ingredients. Be at my house at three. I have to go shopping."

"Knock. Knock." Raimundo said leaning against the doorway, "You two look comfortable." Ever since he became Clay's boyfriend he would get jealous easily.

Jake smirks, "Yes. We were talking about how I need a strong cowboy to bring me some wood. Right, Clay." He twirls Clay's blond hair.

"Oh hahaha, very funny, Jack." Clay saw Raimundo glaring at him, "It's not what you think, Rai."

"Yeah. I have Chase, remember!" Jack got up seeing Raimundo hugging Clay.

"I know, my amor wouldn't do anything." Raimundo snuggled Clay close to him.

Jack nodded, "Anyway, I have to go. I got things to buy."

"Wait!" Raimundo stopped the redhead, "I need you to buy some mix drinks. I got the list. I would do it but I have to go to Brazil and get a few things for the bar and party supplies. Then, I have to pick up Jermaine."

"Fine. I'll get as much as I can. How many boxes?"

"I think three would be go." Raimundo said. It's funny how they're underage for drinking but being teenagers' means breaking rules and having fun. They are all eighteen besides Omi and Ping Pong.

"Hey. Where are Omi and Ping Pong?" Jack asked.

Clay spoke up, "They went to get this Shen Gong Wu. It's one of the major ones and they took Dojo."

"Oh. I bet Wuya, Chase, and Shadow might be there then. Knowing Chase was bored and Shadow wanting to kick some butt since I took her girlfriend away for two days."

"Ohhh. Omi might have fun then. He always likes a challenge." Clay said.

"Yeah. Anyway, I gotta go. I have no time to waste. Hey can I borrow the Shard of Lightening. If I want to get this done as soon as possible so I can get cooking."

"Oh yeah. Here!" Clay had it on his bed, "I was using it to clean my room."

"Thanks." Jack took the Shen Gong Wu, "I'll give it back when I see you. Anyway, bye!"

"See yeah, partner." Clay waved.

Jack ran back in the Silver Blue Manta Ray. Skyler was sitting on the chair, "Have fun talking to the hottie cowboy?"

"Stop it. I have Chase. Clay was my ex. We don't need to go that far with my secrets."

"Does Chase know?"

"Yeah, he knew Clay is my ex. Raimundo on the other hand doesn't. Clay and I are just friends nothing more." Jack said while Skyler drove the Silver Blue Manta Ray.

"Okay! I need to get liquor for Raimundo, cow ribs and pork, some potatoes, a few vegetables…" He read the rest on the list he had. He saw the grocery shelves filled with different items. Jack smirks, "Shard of Lightening!" He uses the Shen Gong Wu for quick speed getting everything in the cart.

Skyler was at the candy aisle. She licked her lips seeing all the sweets. "I'm getting all of them." She quickly grabs all the candy putting it in the cart, "I should get the liquor mixes for Raimundo." She went to the liquor aisle getting all the liquor Raimundo needed and mixes.

After a few minutes, Jack and Skyler pay for their groceries. Jack had everything ready while Skyler was ready to eat her candy. They wonder how their consorts are doing.

"Well, this will be fun." Shadow smirks seeing Omi and Ping Pong ready to fight.

"Indeed." Chase crosses his arms.

Omi saw the two, "Ready to fight?"

"Of course, cheesball!" Shadow sneered.

"I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown. The game is called Don't fall. Who ever team drops out first loses."

"But brother Omi there's three Helyin warriors. See."

Wuya was there. "Not so fast!" Katnappe jumps in, "I'm with you guys."

"You little tr-" Katnappe rolled her eyes, "Chillax grandma! I'm here for Kimiko. Besides, let's get this going."

"My orb of tsunami. Ping Pong Shroud of Shadows and Katnappe's Golden Tiger Claws. Against your-"

"I wager my eagle scope, Shadow's medusa comb and Wuya's reversing mirror." Chase Young said.

"Alright! Let's GO!" The whole area changed into levitating rocks up in the sky.

"Gong Yi Tan Pi!" The two sides shouted. Omi and Chase had there own battle. Ping Pong vs Shadow and Katnappe vs Wuya.

"I thought you're on the Heylin side." Wuya growled she throws a kick at Katnappe.

"Meow! Miss me, honey." Katnappe grins, "I'm doing my girlfriend a favor. Besides, I have to finish you quickly I have plans."

"Are you mocking me?" Wuya hissed.

Katnappe smirks ignoring the witch, "Come on, guys! We have plans today. Let's finish this." Katnappe uses her Golden Tiger Claws and up in the air she kicked Wuya out of the ring. The witch fall screaming, "NOOO!"

"Oh boy!" Ping Pong jumps happily, "Brother Omi! Let's finish this!"

"Fine. I was having fun too!" Omi grins.

Ping Pong quickly uses his shroud of Shadows and tripped Shadow off.

"Ahh!

It took a good while for Omi to kicks Chase out of the ring. Usually, Chase would win these kinds of games but his mind was thinking of Jack. He had no time to fight for a Shen Gong Wu that was only meant to tell the truth. Maybe he does need it… no he could find it on his own instead of Jack baffling nonstop. Chase stopped, "I forget this childish game. I have no time to fight." The Xiaolin side stood in shock at the Heylin Prince's action.

"Chase, what are you doing?" Wuya shouted.

Chase rolled his eyes, "Like I said. I have no time for this foolish game. I have better things to do. Come, Shadow."

The game ended leaving the Xiaolin warriors to their Wu. They left on Dojo as fast as they can. The Heylin warriors were back in Chase's lair. The Prince of Evil was growling in rage hearing Wuya's bickering with her loud voice.

"Why Chase? We could've won! But, you decided not-" Chase growled at the witch, "Enough with your nonsense. Now, leave or you want me to rip off your ridiculous hair?"

The witch scowled walking away from the Overlord. Shadow whistled impress with her father, "So? What got you in upset?"

"Nothing. Leave me alone." Chase sat on his throne having one of his favorite lion to come by.

Shadow frowned unimpressed with her father's answer. "Is it Jack?"

"I said leave!"

"Your stubborn like a mule! If you don't trust Jack then spy on him. You usually do that when he have one of those mood."

"How did you know?"

"I just know. I did it with Skyler." Shadow shrugs.

Chase rubs his chin, "Maybe I should check on him." He check on them with his all seeing eyeball looking through he sees Jack and Skyler in the kitchen cooking.

"Oh I'm so excited for the party!" Skyler chimed happily.

Jack smiles widely, "I know." He puts the ribs inside the oven. "Where is that slow cowboy?" Skyler giggles as she pour pink wine into Jack's glass cup and he own.

"More wine." Skyler offered seeing Jack gulping down the glass filled with wine. Jack nodded held out his cup for more. Skyler happily pour more. "You should take it easy the party hasn't even started."

Jack sighs putting his glass down, "I know. I'm just tired and feeling pressured. I got all these other meals to do."

"Everything will be fine." Skyler smiles, "Besides, I'ma leave soon. Me and Ashley are suppose to send out invitations to our friends."

"Wah! Your leaving me cooking all of this!"

"Ask Clay. You know, cowboy is very nice to help and if he says no flirt with him." Skyler giggles.

Jack snorted, "Do you want me to get killed? Chase is probably watching over me right now or something."

"So? He'll understand you need help." Skyler said with a smile on her face, "Besides, it's not like your gonna sleep with the cowboy and ride him."

"SHUT UP!" Jack said seeing Skyler laughing at him. "It was a one time thing!"

"You guys dated for half a year that's very lone due the fact he's on the Xiaolin side and you on the Heylin side." Skyler said, "Besides, what made you like Clay anyway?"

"You know."

Chase sat back wondering he never knew why did his consort went for the cowboy. Of course, he's jealous enough to know Skyler offered his lover to flirt with another. Jack was always an oddball but he loves that. He heard Skyler snorted and pay his attentions to the magical eyeball, "Pfft, no."

Skyler was helping Jack chop some vegetables, "Yes, I did." Jack hummed, "How about that other great wine, huh?"

"Stop changing the subject!" Skyler fumed her cheeks turned red when she puffs them up. "Now, tell me. It's not like it's gonna kill you."

Jack rolled his eyes, "Fine!" He clears his throat and mumbles, "I have a thing for….."

Skyler stood quiet thinking she was deaf for a moment, "what?"

"I have a thing for…."

"Come again!" Skyler said she knows Jack was doing it on purpose, "Just say it already."

"I have a thing for blonds!" Jack said.

"You have a thing for blonds?"

"Yup. I really like blonds. I really really do have a thing for blonds." Jack said blushing bright red, "Don't tell anyone."

"What? Wait, a second…. if blonds is your type. How did you-" Skyler had a big question over her head. Chase wasn't blond, "Huh? But, your with Mister Overlord and…. last time I check he wasn't blond unless that fabulous hair is a wig."

Jack chuckles, "No, his hair is real. It's complicated I guess."

Now this is an interesting topic. Chase watches his lover talking to the pink haired female. If Jack had things for blonds then why he likes him?

"How? Unless, your with Chase because he is the last resort." Skyler gasps, "Is he?"

Jack rolled his eyes, "No! Like I said it gets complicated. If you must know-"

"And I must!" Skyler said quickly sitting on a chair and pull Jack closer, "Now, talk."

"Well, how should I put it. I really do like cowboys that's a little guilty pleasure of mine." Jack said rubbing his neck, "When me and Clay dated it was something special in a way. He even said to me I was his taste."

"Ohhh? what's his taste?" Skyler giggles.

"He has a things for redheads." Jack smirks, "And you know my red hair is all natural. Not only that he likes guys that are twink-ish."

"Ah the girlish type."

"Yeah, so it was a bonus." Jack chuckles, "With Chase it's different. I love him for his dominate, controlling, I- don't-take-shit from-no-one side and his evil side. You know, me being all pansexual."

"Oh, I know. Now, I can see why you were so turned on when Captain America came out."

"Shut up!" Jack blushes bright red, "He's cute and you know it."

"I prefer Black Widow." Skyler giggles, "Besides, everyone have there dark sexy fantasies. Hey, you can ask Chase to dress up as a cowboy!"

"Okay that's just weird." Jack laughs, "He's not blond."

"So? I know you two role play!"

"Oh really?"

"Shadow and I role play and we once heard you two this one time. What was it called… Nurse and patient?" Skyler asked seeing Jack blushing bright red.

"Shut up! If Chase heard you, your dead!"

"It's not my fault besides what's wrong letting the Overlord dress up as your cowboy. I got he's the Outlaw Bandit and your his maiden…"

"You have a very interesting imagination."

Skyler giggles, "You know me very well. Besides, how can blonds be your taste when you gawk at Kyle's muscles, Clay's sister, and with that crush with Kimiko, and with me?"

"Because I'm pansexual…" Jack said chopping some vegetables, "I never judge who I like all I know I have things with blonds and muscles."

"That turns you on?"

"Not a lot I just like it. I know when I was dating with Clay, we had a lot of sex. I just like blonds." Jack shrugs, "It doesn't mean anything."

"Oh, what about Chase?"

"What about Chase?"

"Well, I think you have a type for Asian men…"

"That too." Jack said with a smirk, "Like I said I don't question what I like. I just do. I didn't question Clay's chubby sister why I like her. I just thought she was hot and cute."

"True. I guess, it's good you have interest with anyone. It shows you are capable of moving one with anyone."

"Yes. You know, when me and Clay broke up it wasn't because of the conflict it was just our feelings for one another die."

"Then, how did Chase like you?"

"To be honest I don't know. We just clicked… I guess, he saw me grow up."

"You were a-hole when you were fourteen."

"True, but it was funny… on that day he ask me to be with him- I sort of thought of asking Clay to be back together."

"Whoa! really?"

"Yeah… I just got use to attraction." Jack shrugs.

Skyler pause for a moment, "Wait, was Chas your rebound?"

"No. I just said yes besides, I did have a crush on him for the longest might as well. I'm pretty surprised we been together this long."

"Why?"

"Well, he's an Overlord." Jack said, "He could be cheating for all I know and I told him if he's ever tired of me just tell me so I can get the hell out before things get more complicated."

"You know, Chase is not like that. He's a reasonable Villain. I highly doubt he would waste his time sleeping with other people when he made you his consort. Think about Chase is an Overlord living till the sun blows up or something and he spent his time by himself with a few folks. I highly doubt he wants to continue living by himself like that even though, he's evil he wants to be with someone to share his glory with. If he didn't want you don't you think he would be more barbaric with you and not only that he wouldn't let you live with him?"

Jack stood stunned at Skyler's words, "How did-"

"This is what happen when you teach me about your ideals!" Skyler hummed, "All I'm saying from my view. Chase isn't hoe and I know your not one too! So, it's a win win relationship. If Chase would have pick Wuya don't you think their relationship would be a disaster? She goes off betraying him with Hannibal and he gets mad and big fight happens then make up sex. Then, it starts all over. Very unhealthy relationship."

"Yeah, you do have a point." Jack said rubbing his neck, "I really do love Chase. Our relationship is fine. Barely any fights and arguments."

"Have you guys thought of children?"

"What?" Jack's face turned paler.

Skyler giggles, "Kids? Babies? You two want to have a family, no?"

Chase's face turns pale for a moment. They did not have that conversation. Thought, they should have but they only give a brief mention. He doesn't even know if Jack loves children. For all he knows Jack hated his spoil cousin Megan but that was long ago. Jack have grow up to a mature being he love. He's smirks knowing Jack is an honest being and likes to speak his mind though him having things for blonds is a little bit off.

Jack clears his throat, "No, we have not. We only mention kids for a second then ignores it. I'm not sure if he wants to be a dad again cuz of your crazy girlfriend!"

Skyler sticks her tongue out, "Leave my Shadow alone. She's perfect just the way she is! Hmph, me and her have talk about it."

"Oh?"

"Huh uh. We came to a conclusion we should have babies we just weren't sure when or if we're ready."

"Ah."

"so, what about you? Don't you wanna be mama Jackie?"

Jack paused for a moment, "I'm not sure."

Chase understand his consort being a parent his a huge responsibility and knowing Jack is always afraid of failing not to mention failing as a parent. "I think I want kids but I have to Chase about it." Jack said smile sheepish, "I want to know his point on this." Beofre Skyler can say anything else they heard a loud door slam.

"Oh wee! These boxes are heavy." Clay walks in holding three boxes full of wood, "Here you go, Jack."

"Thanks. Now, leave before you-"

"Mmm, it smells so good. Can I just have a bite?" Jack chuckles giving Clay a bite of his pork with yellow rice. The blond took a bite giving a sexual moan, "mmm."

Jack smile amused, "Like?"

"That is good." Clay said, "The pork is cooked to perfection." He ruffled Jack's red hair going back to put the liquor in the fridge. "How's your mom?"

"Ehhh, she's good. Still racist and silly." Jack said string the gravy once he finished his rice.

Clay laughs, "You know, I never heard her say anything racist."

"She is very stereotypical…. toward asians."

"Now that's true." Clay laughs, "Remember when we use to have family dinners?"

"Oh my god, she always like to be the certain of attention." Jack said rolling his eyes, "Always being ridiculous and remember the sex talk."

Clay laughs remembering that quite well. "Yes! I never thought she would show us twenty-five positions in one evening."

Jack snickers, "You know, my mama."

"So, have Chase met her?"

"No!" Jack answered, "She will eat him alive."

"She can't be that racist."

Jack recall, "Remember that time our limo driver was Chinese?"

"Oh… OH!" Clay stare wide eyes, "Wow, your mother was very- but wait she never reacts to Chinese women."

"My mother is very picky. Like she's not racist but stereotypical to the boys I date."

"Have she say anything about me?"

"Cowboys… not that I can recall but, when she found out about Chase. Oh my god, hell broke loose." Jack said cleaning the chicken, "I mean, seriously hell broke loose."

"Worst than actually Hell?"

"Yup. My mother did not like the fact I went with Chase."

Chase stare at the eyeball Jack's mother doesn't like him. Hmph, let's see about that. "So, wait. That makes me better than your boyfriend." Clay said with a proud smile, "I mean finally something he's not good at."

Jack laughs, "True, my mother adores you."

"Huh… I'm better than Chase. Now, tell who's better in bed?" Clay said with a big smile on his face.

Jack snickers as he took a bite of his clean cherry's he left on the counter. "Wouldn't you like to know?" Jack chews his cherry and gave one to Clay.

"I'm saying… he couldn't be with him being Asian."

JAck rolled his eyes, "He's big."

"Keep saying that."

"Clay," Jack said looking at the blond sweeping the floor shirtless and wearing gray sweatpants, "do you wanna die?"

"Nah, but I'm just saying is…" Clay whispers the rest in Jack's ear, "it's kinda true."

Chase growls at the view seeing Jack giving a small snicker. "Chase is big- I mean big but not crazy big."

"How big?" Clay asked.

"I don't know enough to make me not sit right for a day." Jack said seeing Clay's eyes widen, "Don't feel sad. Yours is big and thick!"

"Your really funny."

"I know." Jack said, he blushed a little. It been awhile since he talked with his ex being stuck in Chase's palace and only being with lover.

Clay stopped sweeping with a small smile, "Remember when we wanted a family."

Jack stopped with his eyes widen. Chase stood in shock he couldn't believe what he heard. A family? with Clay! No words would descried how much Jack stood quiet. Chase wasn't sure if he was mad or in a killing mood all he knows he felt something. Jack looks up knowing Chase was watching him. Might as well tell the truth. "Um… yes." Jack looks down, "I remember."

"You wanted to adopt a little girl or ask Skyler for-"Jack cut him off, "Yes, I remember. That's when we were gonna run away from this lifestyle. Start over. Forget about everyone. Forget about the Xiaolin and Heylin conflict. Forget about the good vs evil crap. Forget about everything. We were gonna get married, buy a house, and have a baby."

"But, we didn't." Clay said.

"Because you wanted to stay and be the good guy. Be the hero like always." Jack said.

"Here, we go. Chase, you got a really stubborn boyfriend."

"Consort and I'm not stubborn. This is why we broke up because you want to fight off the Heylin group and I was in the Heylin side." Jack said.

"Yeah, but we could've worked it out."

"No, we couldn't. This is why we broke up." Jack said in a serious, "come on, you weren't ready."

"How can I run away when evil keeps trying to take over the world. Like hell, I want the world to turn evil when I get a family." Clay said, "Like I want Chase Young to get all crazy with power and start destroying families."

"Really?"

"Come on, Jack. He was jealous when I dated you. The way we talk he sure was jealous. Come on, Jack. It wasn't rocket science. You grew up."

Jack sighs, "I'm going back to cooking before we get into some weird arguments."

"Its not arguing." Clay said, "It's just being reasonable and taking trips from memory lane."

Jack nodded going back to cooking, "You can do that while I cock. I know, I need to finish this."

"Yeah, I know." Clay chuckles, "Remember when you use to cook for me."

"Yeah, everyday steak or pork. I was sick of eating meat every day."

"Yeah, but you love it when I bring home some chocolate bars King Size."

"You know how much I love junk food." Jack said chopping some chicken. Chase watched the two in silence. It was weird to see these to work in peace. Normally, he would let Jack do his business and he does his own but, these two have some harmonic balance. The fact, Jack was humming quietly around Clay. What does the Texan have that he doesn't. Jack never hummed around him.

Jack was almost done cooking the food for the party the next day. He let Clay try the ribs and other meals knowing how much his cowboy gets hungry. Jack smiles seeing Clay's smile at his meals if only Chase would ask him to cook for him. Jack would happily do it.

* * *

Skyler came in front of the mansion until Chase pulled her into the dark portal and took her back to the pink haired female looks confused seeing Chase sitting on his throne looking at her. She blinks a couple of times, "Chase, sir?"

"Hmph."

"Um.. why I'm here?"

Chase said, "You knew."

"Knew what, sir?"

"About Jack wanting a family with Clay. The whole get away."

"We planned everything. I was only helping my bestie, sir."

"I see and you knew Clay."

"Yes, I did. He's very nice."

"Anything else."

"Well, Jack would always cook for him, cuddle with him, and other stuff I don't feel like talking about, sir." Skyler said.

Chase nodded, "Can you explain to me why Jack would cook for him and those other stuff… for… uh… supporting reasons I have to back up with."

SKyler giggles knew what Chase wants, "Oh I see what this is…. Awe that is really cute, your darkness. You're jealous."

"Sky-"

"Awe, I never thought you would get jealous of Clay- well, yeah he's sweet and romantic but-" Chase cut her off, "Skyler, shut it."

"Okay."

"I'm not doing this base off of jealous if you must know its-" Skyler spoke up, "Okay, to be honest, sir. It sounds a lot like jealous. I mean, really it's okay. Villains are greedy, they get jealous, they envy, it's normal even for a man or demon your age."

"My age?"

"Well, being 1500 years old have its perks, sir. I mean, I read a book about immortality and- and doesn't your little friend feel neglect when not having you know… sex with your partner most of the time." Skyler whispers seeing one of the servants shot his head up seeing the Overlord confused.

"Skyler, I'm fine. I don't get jealous over Sp-" Skyler hummed, "Really? Okay, me and Jack were planning to go to a gay bar and you know, dance and who knows there's a lot of hot, sweaty, muscular, blond, men in there."

"Absolutely not!" CHase fumed.

Skyler smiles, "Gotcha. So, your jealous of sexy blond cowboy, it's fine. Jack doesn't cheat. He's faithful. Does that make you happy?"

"Skyler, I do not wish to continue this conversation."

"But, sir, if you want Jack to cook for you then tell him. He doesn't do anything because you never say anything and you know how he is. If I were you just say it. It happens like in my birthday I wanted him to guess what I want he got me some weird blouse and I told him I wanted Victoria Secret panties. He did it. Simple as that. Oh and if were you, you should start saying you want some sexy kinky cosplay or something Jack would happily do it. Come on, sexy maid or school girl."

"Skyler-" Skyler continues, "Sorry, I'm just saying since me and Vlad known him longer and sure in hell Vlad knows. I just think you should you know be more open not that hard."

"I see." Chase rub his chin, "Would he really dress up like- in speaking like a sexy cat- Oh fuck I can't believe I'm saying this in front of you."

SKyler whispers, "He have it in his closet he's just waiting for you to say so. Your the dominate here not him and your secret is safe with me."

"Good. Anything else?"

"Well, have you guys ever talk about family?"

"That's for later. Thank you, Skyler but, do not speak of this again."

"Okay, sir. Can you send me back, please."

"Very well." Chase open the portal making SKyler walk into it.

* * *

Skyler walks back to the mansion to see Jack doing the desserts, "I thought you were gonna make me do it." Skyler pouted.

"You were so late." Jack said making strawberry cake with lots of frosting. "Where were you? I called Ashley and she said you were coming but you took forever."

"I sort of got lost. You know me." Skyler lied with an innocent smile.

Jack nodded, "Alright. Finish this. While, I'll take the big lug to my old room." Jack saw Clay snoring away on the table. He had a food coma and knocked out.

"Isn't Raimundo gonna pick him up soon."

"Yeah, but that position won't suit him later on. I'm just taking him to my room it's not like I'm gonna have sex with him."

"Ohhh, sounds scandalous."

"Well, it's not." Jack tries to get Clay on his back, "Ohff, this guy gain some pounds."

"You need gel-" Jack said, "No, I got this!" Clay's whole body was on Jack backs for the moment Jack fell on the floor, "Ah! Crap. He's to heavy."

"Well, you shouldn't have move him. The guy must've weight two hundred pounds or more considering he's all muscle and tall."

"Help me." Jack tries to crawl out. Skyler pushes Clay to the side make him roll over. Jack gasps for air, "Thanks. Damn, my back is killing me."

"What are you doing?" Skyler and Jack looks over seeing Raimundo looking at them.

"We were gonna take him to my room so, he can sleep. Now, that your here we see no reason to." Jack said with a wide eye. He crosses his arms. Skyler nodded in agreement.

Raimundo huffed, "I bet you want to touch him."

"Excuse me?" Jack fumed.

Raimundo shot back, "Isn't obvious. You have feelings for my boyfriend."

"No, I don't."

"Yeah, you do. He's mine not yours." Raimundo fumed.

"You can have my sloppy seconds."

"He's the best thing ever." Raimundo shouted.

Skyler tries to wake up Clay, "Clay wake up."

"Huh?" Clay snaps awake.

"Rai and Jake are arguing."

Clay groans seeing Raimundo yelling at Jack, "He's mine stop flirting with him."

"Flirting? I do not flirt. You are just being stupid and a jerk." Jack shot back, "Asshole."

Raimundo was about to strike him until Clay stops him. "Rai, stop it. Let's go home." Raimundo nodded hugging Clay. Jack and Skyler shrugs when Clay looks at them.

"What happen?" Clay mouthed.

"We don't know." Jack and Skyler mouthed back. Clay and Raimundo went home. Once Skyler and Jack were done fixing the desserts they decided to play video games and drink wine.

"So, how was the invitations?"

"Fine. Ashley grab my boobs."

"No surprise there."

"What can I say my boobs are awesome." Skyler giggles seeing the clock, "We should go to bed. The party starts tomorrow and I know how crazy we get."

"That true." Jack said with a smirk, "SHould we invite Chase and the other Heylin guys."

"So, they can have a showdown in a party?"

"Just feeling bad… me and Chase always go places together if not I stay home."

"Well, this is a friends only hang out."

"True." Jack laughs, "Let's go asleep."

"Night." Skyler tucks in the bed the two slept together.

"Nite." Jack said.

* * *

The next day Jack and Skyler had the most awesome party ever! CHase and Shadow watched in the magical water portal easy view than the magical eyeball. Jack was wearing a red silk v-neck Chinese caller shirt with black pants and black shoes. Skyler wore a long Chinese blue dress. They spend the party dancing, drinking, playing drinking games, and karaoke.

"Ain't worry about nothin'!" They sang out loud holding their drinks in the air. They were drunk. "I ain't worried about nothin'!"

"Okay… we should play some games!" Omi slurred his words.

Jack laughs in amused seeing Omi, Le Mime, Megan, everyone he knew wasted. "Yeah, we should!" Raimundo slurred.

"How about teams? Xiaolin vs Heylin." Ashley slurred chugging down her drink.

Kimiko laughs seeing Ashley wearing one of her panties on her head, "Yeah, we should."

"Hell nah! I haven't had a showdown since two years ago." Jack slurred drinking his beer.

"Yea, I haven't neither." Jermaine talks slow hoping his words came out right.

"Well, its games, stupid. We just have teams. Let's play taboo, apples to apples, all that crazy games." Ashley laughs leaning on Jack for support.

JAck snickers, "That shit breaks friendships."

"Well, we're technically frenemy." Omi slurred.

"Fuck it. Let's do this." Skyler said out loud, "I want to get wasted and play games."

"True. I'm tired of seeing Raimundo grinding on Clay." Kimiko said.

"OKay, let do this." Jack slurred, "Wait, we could play Soul Caliber 5!"

"Fuck yeah! I'm down." Ashley answered, "I got better."

"Yo, I'm down for dat shit. Let's do this." Jermaine said.

Chase and Shadow stood quiet seeing Jack and SKyler wobbling and tripping over. They were growling and hissing when they saw them grinding on each other, Jack would grind next to Clay and Skyler grind with Ashley. The music continues to playing pop that by French Montana remix style. Everyone in the party sat around the living seeing the screen tv.

"Alright. I go first cuz I'm awesome." Skyler slurred sipping her wine. "Where's the chips?"

"I got them cuz someone ate the who goddamn buffet I made." Jack said sitting down on the floor.

Clay said, "Hey, it was meant to ate." Raimundo snuggled against Clay.

"Fatass!" Skyler said, "I didn't eat anything I thought I was gonna starve!"

"You ate as much as him." Kimiko slurred hugging Skyler with one arm wrapped around her neck.

"I'm still hungry. Image if I'm pregnant!"

"Shit, I like to see Shadow going who's dat baby?" Jack said out loud making the crowd laugh.

"Oh my gawd, that would be bad." Ashley drink her sex on the beach.

"Whatever!" Skyler pouted.

Jack nudge Skyler, "You'll be awesome mom."

"Thanks."

"Now, let's play!" Jack got the control, "I'll be Chase Young."

"I guess I'll be Shadow."

"Ohh shit, the ultimate battle." Clay said drinking his beer.

"Chase is in there?" Omi asked.

"Yup, all custom made. We can create characters in here. Me and Sky made all ya'll." Jack said with a smirk, "I thought it'll be more fun."

"I call for Grand Master Dashi." Omi shouted.

"I guess, I'll be myself." Kimiko said, "I wonder who I am."

"I don't care as along I play." Ashley said.

Jack and Skyler were battle with each other. "Hit her with that giant sword, damn it!" Ashley screams.

Kimiko screams, "Use them special moves, SKy!"

"Kick. KICK! UPPER CUT!" Clay shouted. The group were screaming seeing Jack and Skyler play their game. They were head to head until Jack made his character grab Skyler's character and did one special move killing the character.

"NOO!"

"YES!" JAck smirks widely, "Fuck yeah! Who win? I did. I killed your wifey."

Skyler pouted, "Fuck you!"

"I win!"

"My turn!" Kimiko said.

Jack laughs, "Ashley, it's your turn." Ashley was snoozing on the couch. "Well, shit."

"Ash! Wake up!"

"Later." Ashley grumbles.

"She always does that even when we have sex. Even when she came she always sleeps after."

"Too much information." Megan said.

Vlad and Jessie nodded, "Yeah, that so not what we want to here."

"Come on, you guys talk about sex all the time." Jermaine said, "Sex here and there."

"Well, mostly gay sex… how about hetero sex?" Clay pointed out.

"True." Jack nodded, "I mean, would it matter if sex is sex even if a girl squirt or not?"

"True." Jermaine said, "But, all these anal sex make me uncomfortable yo. I ain't gay."

"Have you done anal with a girl?" Jack asked.

"No."

"It's the same thing." Skyler said, "Butt sex is butt sex." Everyone looks at her, "What?"

"You had anal with who?" Kimiko asked.

"Me." Jack smirks widely.

"What da fuck!" Raimundo said in shock, "You also slept with a girl! Wow."

"It's not that surprising. I lost my virginity both ways so I'm damn proud I got tapped and I tapped that, bitches!"

Skyler laughs, "It was way back before I met Shadow and this whole conflict but, hey I didn't mind it. We liked the friendship with benefit shit."

"Hell yeah!" Jack laughs fist pound Skyler, "That's what we're talkin' about."

Skyler laughs, "Look if you want girl advice make sure she wants it if not your fucked."

Jack nodded, "Also go slow because it's a lot of work. Dominates… I never really understand them."

"True. I rather lay on the bed and wait until bliss come. Depends on my mood tho." Skyler said, "How about you, Kimiko, Rai?" She looks at Jessie.

"I'm a dominate!" Jessie said proudly.

"Submissive at times." Kimiko said chewing on a chip.

Raimundo answered, "I like being submissive. It's more funner."

"Dominate is not that bad but it's sooooo tiring." Jack whined, "I was more tired of doing it then receiving it."

"Haha! It sounds like your depositing money and withdrawing it!" Ashley watch in amused from her little kitty nap.

"Looks who's a awake, sleeping beauty." Jack toss popcorn at her.

Ashley hissed at him. "All hell nah, your not pulling a Shadow and Chase thing." Jack said.

"I never understand why they do that…" Clay said thinking, "They could just talk, am I right."

"True." The group agreed.

Skyler nodded, "I thought that shit was weird when I first met them. Remember Jack, when they were arguing at some crap and they just started hissing." She saw Jack, "It was fucking weird. I freaked! I asked him are- are they normal because that shit ain't right."

"Hahaahaha, you were questioning they were special." Raimundo snickers, "Really?"

"Seriously." Vlad questioned.

"That shit fucking freaked me out. It was fucking creepy it's like if me and Jack started hissing and doing sexual shit with our tongues."

"AugH!" The crowd groans.

"I remember that." Kimko shrugs, "that was so nasty."

"Yes, very unpleasant." Omi said.

"I say me and Skyler do that hiss every time we're mad while they pass by us. We go hisssss!" Jack chuckles.

"I'm down. We should. No! Instead of hissing we should just growl at each other." Skyler giggles, "We just growl and they go wtf because every time I ask Shadow what happen she goes nothing! I get pissed off."

"But, it's father and daughter conversation, tho. It's private."

"But, I'm her consort at least rant instead of staying quiet then boom she starts destroying boulders."

"Chase is like that too. He snaps when he trains. I get da fuck out of the way as fast as I can. Once I see him dragon form I'm out. I be like I gotta go get some milk from my mom, bye." Jack said.

Jermaine said, "Have they went to anger management?"

"They kill that fucker." Jack said, "We did therapy. They kill him. They kill anyone that ask this question. How does it make you feel? You should try to tell how much you love each other. They just twitched their eyebrows and kill them."

"I never knew Shadow's teeth could rip that man's nose off." Skyler said.

"Anyway, let's play cuz I'm getting bored." Raimundo said. So, they all continued playing.

* * *

While Chase and Shadow were having another argument. "Seriously! Just because I don't talk to her about my problem doesn't me its weird!" Shadow hisses.

"Maybe if you stop hissing every time we are out in public then we shouldn't have to deal with this. Now, Jack and your lover are annoyed!"

"Your such a jerk! It's your fault you don't make me try that soup!"

"You are far too young and weak!"

"Weak? Your the one who's weak going where's Jack. Where's Jack. I need him- blah blah blah!"

"How dare you treat your father this way!" Chase hisses. The two were hissing at each. Hell they started fighting having themselves a little battle. The servants know this and left the room knowing this would take awhile.

Soon Jack and Skyler walks in drunk and giggling on about the party. "You know, we should- build something like- like a ship and called the Titanic!" Skyler slurred.

"Yeah, that's made already." Jack snickers. They saw Chase and Shadow fighting, "What are you two doing?"

"Nothing." The two stopped standing normal.

"How was the party?" Shadow asked.

"It- it-it was fun!" Skyler stopped, "Why you didn't answer before about the hissing thing?"

"Sky-" Skyler interrupts, "No! I wanna what they- they were talking about."

"I don't think is a good time. You're drunk. I'm drunk. We're both drunk." Jack said slowly.

"That's tru…" SKyler snoozed off on Jack's shoulder.

Shadow went over to pick up her girlfriend, "I'll see yea later. Good night."

"Night." Jack smiles seeing Skyler being carried away. He looks at Chase, "Are you gonna carry me or I have wobble my way down to our room?"

"You look fine."

"If you say so." Jack said taking one wrap stepped. He tripped on the flat surface and fell face first, "I'm too drunk to walk. Chase, I'll die if you don't carry me!"

Chase chuckles in amusement as he pick up Jack with one hand and put him over his shoulder. "Okay, not magical but it'll do." Jack sighs seeing the floor. Chase notices Jack's sigh was he disappointed? Did Clay do that to him? What the hell is he thinking?

Once they were in the room Jack quickly changed into his big shirt and boxers. "Sleep will be my only best friend tonight."

"So, how was the party."

"Good- actually awesome! I neve knew how much fun I could have with them. I'm amusing you and Shadow were watching."

"Yes, we were." Chase said taking off his armor.

"I'm gonna go brush my teeth." Jack got up wobbling a bit, "You know…" once in the bathroom he was brushing his teeth while talking, "I've been thinking-"

"Yes?" Chase looks over while he brushed his teeth, too.

"You want to meet my mom?"

Chase spit the toothpaste out and water his mouth. "That depends. You want me too."

"Truth be told… I'm scared. My mother is not kind person with Asian males…" Jack said using mouth washed and spit it in the sink, "I don't mind but, knowing you I'm not sure."

"I would like to meet your parents. The only problem is will she compare me to Clay."

"Oh she will." Jack followed Chase to the bed. Chase got on the bed first while Jack got on top of him and kisses his lover on the lips, "I would be happy if you are willing to do this."

"I would do it." Chase replied letting his hands grab Jack's bottom.

"I want you to be happy meeting my parents. No Mister Grumpy Overlord. My mom will surely kill you for that."

"Oh really?" Chase kisses Jack back, "I can't wait to see that."

"You're solo evil, babe." Jack giggles, "Come on, let's be serious."

"Serious? I'm always serious, Spicer."

"I know but, this is serious. I'm serious." Jack said looking at Chase, "Do you want a family?"

"Was this because how you and Clay were suppose to ran away together and make a family? Was I replacement, Spicer?" Chase asked.

"No. What happen with me and Clay was so much more than that. We didn't like each other anymore." JAck whispers, "Is it so bad to fall in love to someone and break with them because the chemistry stop?"

"No. I was like you. Long ago, in fact." Chase smirks stroking Jack's left cheek with his hand, "SHe was beautiful but, a fool. We also talked about family. So, the vision of Shadow was like her but she wasn't the person I fell for."

"Your being so romantic right now. Maybe I should hang out with Clay."

"Absolutely not. I prefer you to be with me more then him." Chase said in a serious voice.

Jack smiles, "So, you want a family?"

"Yes."

"How many kids?"

"Not sure. Let's try the first one then we talk about more."

"True. I hope they are not like Shadow."

"Same." Chase said, "Though, we need to talk about sex during pregnancies."

"Oh we can't do it during I'm pregnant it's dangerous. You just have to hold it in."

"Spicer, you know how I am."

"But, I don't want to hurt the baby."

"Let see how it goes." Chase kisses Jack, "Besides, we could talk about it in the morning."

"When I'm not all drunk out?"

"Yes."

"Okay, but you know, I'm very naive and I could go for rounds and rounds of sex." Jack hummed rolling over making Chase realized his mistake, "But, I guess we could go to sleep-" Chase tackles down biting Jack's neck, "I was wrong. Let's fuck."

"Ah! Chase, not so hard!" Jack moans feeling his lover's hand going under his shirt.

Chase smirks pulling down his boxers, "I want you to dress up into a sexy kitty."

"How did you-" Chase answered, "I know a lot of things."

Jack smiles, "Okay. but, let's fuck now then dress up."

"Very well." Chase put his cock into Jack's hole without any preparation, "I've waited for this for two days."

"Ah! Ouch! It hurts without lube."

"Deal with it." Chase said giving hickeys on Jack's body. The two spend the whole night together. They sharing passionate bliss and that day a lot of bottle of lube was wasted. Let say Chase really was a horny dragon wanting more until Jack was on the bed knocked out cold. While SKyler was being dominate on Shadow and the two did spend their night in the bedroom. They all planned to never come out of the bedroom the next day but spend time to each other and other activities.

**Author's Note:**

> An: I was bored…. I had this for a while I just didn't write it. Ehh. I got a lot of shit to write. AUgh! Shoot me! Lolzz joking.
> 
> Till next time peeps.


End file.
